


Tea Laced With Hate

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Minor Kismesissitude, Not Canon Compliant, Not for Rose and Kanaya, Sharing a Bed, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: During tea, Rose and Kanaya discus a possible Kismesissitude for Kanaya.





	Tea Laced With Hate

Rose and Kanaya talked around a table in their house. They dank tea and were just about to enter into a topic of conversation that would be very uncomfortable for Kanaya.

ROSE: Kanaya, I know you and I have been married for a while now.  
KANAYA: Five Years Why  
ROSE: I was curious as to why you have not pursued any other romantic entanglements.  
KANAYA: Dear You Seemed To Have Answered Your Own Question  
ROSE: I was alluding to your other quadrants.  
KANAYA: Oh  
KANAYA: ...  
KANAYA: To Tell The Truth  
KANAYA: I  
KANAYA: Was Beginning To Believe That The Notion Of Quadrants Were  
KANAYA: What Is The Phrase  
KANAYA: Full Of Shit  
ROSE: Wow. Karkat won't be happy to hear that.  
ROSE: He's favorite ranting topic is fundamentally flawed as a piece of conversation.  
KANAYA: He Does Talk An Awful Lot About Romance Doesnt He  
ROSE: Almost constantly.  
KANAYA: I Was Thinking That Perhaps That Our Old Alternian Culture Had Brainwashed Us Into Believing Into A System Where Feelings Could Be Sectioned Off Into Categories  
KANAYA: Our Relationship And Those I Have Had On Earth C Has Had Me Reconsider Those Notions And Have Left Me To Think That Perhaps Feelings  
KANAYA: Particularly Those Involving The Very Difficult To Ascertain Like Love  
KANAYA: Can Not Be So Easily Put Into Boxes  
KANAYA: I Feel As Though Being A Bit Queer To The Concept Of Quote Normal Unquote Relationships Would Be A Good First Step From Destroy Such Nonsense

Rose snorted at the last sentence but would not say why after Kanaya inquired.

ROSE: That's nice and all. But I was wondering why you have not tried to rekindle your relationship with Vriska?  
KANAYA: What Relationship  
KANAYA: I Do Not Particularly Wish To Reestablish Our Moirallegiance

Rose gave a knowing smile and sipped her tea.

ROSE: And why is that?  
KANAYA: Rose You Know How It Is  
KANAYA: A Story As Old As Time  
KANAYA: You Crush On A Girl  
KANAYA: Make The Girl You Like A Nice Dress  
KANAYA: Girl Wears Dress While Kissing A Dumb Boy  
KANAYA: Dump The Girl's Ass Because She's A  
KANAYA: !

Kanaya cut herself off before she called her former moirail a particular kind of dog. She held her tongue however and she remained ignorant that such a creature existed.

KANAYA: A  
KANAYA: Rather  
KANAYA: Unkind Person To Ones Unspoken Feelings  
ROSE: Wait, you didn't tell her?  
KANAYA: What  
KANAYA: No  
KANAYA: Why Would I  
KANAYA: She Was Obviously More Interested In Tavros Then She Was With Me

Rose looks at her for a long while. She reminded herself that her Rainbow Drinker wife had been thirteen at the time, perhaps it wasn't the right place to point out some holes in her logic right at this time. She instead pointed out a possibility that Kanaya might have overlooked.

ROSE: So you could say that you would describe your feelings to Vriska as "hate" right?  
KANAYA: I Would Say More  
KANAYA: Lukewarm At Best  
KANAYA: She Is Not The Type Of Person You Can Hate For Long  
KANAYA: Not Without Consequence  
ROSE: ...  
KANAYA: What  
ROSE: Is that how you really feel?  
KANAYA: Of Course I Do  
KANAYA: Why Would

Kanaya stopped her sentence and stared over at Rose who was looking back with her eyebrows going up and down so fast that the Hero of Space feared that they may jump off of her wife's beautiful face. Not that you could tell that much if they did.

KANAYA: ...  
ROSE: *Eyebrow wiggle*  
KANAYA: What Are You Insinuating  
ROSE: You Should Try To Rekindle Your Relationship With Vriska.  
KANAYA: Why  
ROSE: Because dear, it would be hot.  
KANAYA: ...  
KANAYA: I Fail To See What Temperature Has Do With It  
ROSE: Think about it.  
ROSE: You all in your frilly nighties I know you love wearing with your Kismesis behind you spooning you while your beloved Matesprit kisses and coddles you in front.  
ROSE: And also jerks you off.  
ROSE: You'd like that right?

Kanaya spits out her tea while her face grew green with embarrassment at the mental image. Rose laughed and then leaned over to kissed her blushing bride on the cheek.

ROSE: If you really don't then I won't mention it again.  
ROSE: Just thought to do something for you.

Kanaya looks directly into her wife's eyes, her deep purple eyes that always reminded Kanaya of the Magic sparks she once wielded. It spoke of the danger that lurked inside Rose Lalonde, powerful and deadly. Oh dear god did she love her.

KANAYA: Well  
KANAYA: If Your There To Keep Her In Check Then I Suppose I Should Try Again With Her  
ROSE: Good. If you weren't going to then I was.

Kanaya looked at her with astonishment and then let out a groan.  


KANAYA: Why Didnt You Just Say You Wanted A Threesome  
ROSE: I thought that would sound to kinky.  
KANAYA: You Too Afraid To Say Words That Sounds Vaguely Sexual  
KANAYA: Who Are You And What Have You Done To The Real Rose  
ROSE: I put her in a secret hiding spot that you will never be able to find.  
KANAYA: I Guess The Bedroom  
ROSE: Oh, you guessed it. How'd did you manage it?  
KANAYA: Because From What I Understand This Whole Line Of Questioning Indicates To Me That Some One Needs Attention

Kanaya finished up her tea and stood up from the table. With a quick motion, she scooped up Rose carrying her away laughing from the table.

ROSE: I am deadly serious Kanaya!  
ROSE: You should totally ask Vriska out on a hate date or whatever it is you do to court in black romance.  
KANAYA: I Will Think About It  
ROSE: You better.  
ROSE: I want to see you look really cute in between two people trying to make you screa....

Rose was cut off by Kanaya's mouth cutting off her air supply. Or rather because Kanaya had bent down to kiss her to make her shut up. It worked and Rose did not talk again for some time afterwords.

Their cups lay abandoned were they had left them on the table, Roses still half full. They were not cleaned until later that evening and then only reluctantly with many pauses between each dish.


End file.
